Stolen Moment's
by DA Whisper
Summary: The Heart Know's what it want's and doesnt care what the mind think's even if it can only have Stolen Moments rubish sum sorry
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Moment's

By: DarkAngel's Whisper

I don't own SM But The story's mine

She dropped herself on the sofa with a deep sigh. In a little less than 24 hour's Serena's life went from " My life is grate" to " oh my god I just wanna die " She'd been dating this guy Seiya for just about six months now and everything was fine. Serena was going to stay at Seiya's apartment during her summer vacation from collage. At first thing's went smooth all the way up un till his best friend Darien showed up one night. He'd just got back into town and asked Seiya if he could stay there for a while. Serena didn't complain that Their " Love nest " was now being shared with somebody else . He came off as a nice guy and they got along. He mainly kept to himself when he was there and that was rare anyways. But when Seiya went back to work leaving Serena home to go about her day's is when something started to happen and she was slowly losing control. It started one morning When Seiya had left really early the sun hadn't even began to rise. She stayed up sitting on the sofa watching the morning new's and drinking a cup of coffee Darien walked out of his bedroom wearing only a pair of boxer's She simple stared for a moment his body was god like the thought sent chill's through her body. He didn't notice her till he was making his way back to his room " morning " he said walking into his room shutting the door. " Wow " she breathed then shaking her head " Bad " she laughed after awhile she stood making her way to her own bedroom to shower and dress She heard the front door open and close " Darien most be going out for the day " she thought stepping into the hot shower.

Soon she was out and dressed and ready to face the day of boredom .

She still wasn't used to not going to classes and studying her tail off to pass a exam

When she walked back into the living room she was surprised to see Darien sitting on the sofa drinking coffee and eating a muffin She smiled " good morning " she chimed picking up her own coffee cup after making another for herself she sat down next to him. " what you got planed for to day? " she asked smiling

" nothing just lazy about for a while might go for a jog " he stated not looking at her

" aw sounds fun I use to do that " she said with a grin He didn't say anything just gave her a side glance " Wow his hot " she thought shamelessly

They sat there for a while not talking just watching TV Serena almost died when the phone rang and she jumped spilling coffee on herself . Darien died laughing as he answered the phone she gave him an evil glare and walked to her room to change her cloths

When she walked back out he was still sitting there with a smile on his face She could have just hit him but thought better of it and sat back down She couldn't stop thinking about how hot he was " I wonder if he's a good kisser...whoa girl put on the brakes you're with HIS best friend dumbass " she thought shaking her head " What? " he asked looking at her

" hah Nothing just um remembering something " she lied " ok then " he laughed and turned back to the TV

" well as much fun as im having I half to go The crown awaits me " she laughed standing up Not knowing her day was about to get weird He laughed standing himself " mind if I join you ? There's nothing to do in this town during the day and most of the people I use to know are busy" he said with a sexy smile that made her want to melt like cheese on a frying pan " sure " she said against her own will

They spent the whole day together and even cooked dinner together But When Seiya walked through the door Darien went into the living room the rest of the night he barley said a word Serena thought it odd less than an hour ago she couldn't get him to shut up and now she couldn't get him to talk. He did clean up after dinner though and went to bed Serena and Seiya did the same and the next morning Seiya left for work and this time Serena went back to bed only to be woken up by some one jumping on the bed and rolling back and forth over her " DARIEN " she shirked " wake up you cant very well sleep all day " he joked getting off the bed and pulling the blanket back " Im awake " she cried fighting to pull the blanket back over her cold body " come on get out of bed Coffee's waiting " He stated yanking the blanket off the bed and tossed it on the floor

Serena sat up annoyed and glared at Darien before getting up and walking into the living room not saying a word to Darien. But she couldn't help but laugh after a minute or two passed

" Why the hell did you wake me up " she asked smiling slightly " I was bored " he stated " oh that's nice " she joked That day was pretty much the same as before they spent the day together this time shopping at the mall and eating lunch at " The La Luna "The whole week passed by like that Everyday chilling with Darien and at night sharing a bed with Seiya Serena had no idea what was happing and about to happen in the day's to come To her it was spending time with a friend. It wasn't un till 2 weeks later that she noticed something was way off When Seiya was home she couldn't help but wish he was at work and when he held her she was wishing it was Darien and the look's Darien gave her when Seiya held her broke her heart She couldn't explain the feeling's she was having at those moment's And it all went unnoticed by Seiya

Though nothing had ever happened between Serena and Darien They both wished something would though neither of them said a word about it to any one

One morning Serena stayed awake after Seiya left for work She sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee When Darien walked in again wearing boxer's and socks She laughed at how goofy he looked " what are you laughing at ? " he asked pouring himself a cup " You look like a dork " she joked he didn't say anything just smiled bumping his elbow into her as he walked passed making her spill her coffee " Pay backs a bitch you know " she joked wiping her face with a paper towel. " I look forward to it " he stated from the living With an evil glint in her eye's she picked up a small cup and filled it with a little ice water and walked into the living room hiding it behind her back acting as if she was going to walk out on the balcony But stopped behind him on the sofa and slowly held the cup above his head and pouring it not but a split second later he was up off the sofa breathing heavy " I told you payback was a bitch " She laughed He didn't say anything he just leaned over the sofa grabbing her hand and pulling her over the top pinning her down of the sofa his body on top of her's keeping her from running. " What goes around comes around " he laughed tickling her She laughed like crazy telling him to stop in between laughter and before either of them knew it their lips met . At First neither of them stopped what was happening it was only till the phone rang that Darien jumped up a guilty look on his face . Serena didn't know what to do nor what just happened She didn't even try to answer the phone It just rang till the voice mail picked up " im sorry I don't know what happened " Darien stuttered " don't be sorry it was just a simple mistake It wont happen again im sure " Serena said calmly sitting up "If it were only that "She thought to her self she wanted it to happen as wrong as that thought was she couldn't help herself She had feeling's for him feelings that confused the hell out of her She was with seiya but her heart wanted to be with Darien Unknown to her Darien felt the same way but it meant hurting his best friend who was like his brother and he wasn't about to go there The rest of the day went by with out anything else happing Serena went out to have lunch with a friend and by the time she got back Seiya was home Her heart hurt so bad though She didnt know what to do she wanted to run away and hide for the rest of her life.

The next day Serena lazyed about the apartment watching old movie's and enjoying the stillness after a while she most have dozed off because when she opened her eye's Darien was sitting on the sofa flipping through the Pay Per View channel's's She sat up slowly looking in to his sexy blue eye's and as if time stopped just for them their lips met once again This time full of passion and before they knew it they were laying on his bed the heat coming from them both was almost unbearable they began to strip off clothing tangled in each other Not thinking of anything but the now His lips roamed her whole body touching places he knew he hand no claim to but he didn't care for the moment she was his She moaned with every touch and she too did some exploring she pulled his lips to her's begging him to keep going. Entering her body she moaned softly holding him tight as they moved together on a wave of exploding passion

A/N : This Story was based on something that happend a few year's ago whitch lead to me writeing this story. I don't plan on writing this one out any more than what I have but that all depends on

Ya'll.. I hope you enjoyed it

D.A. Whisper


	2. Letting Go Isnt Always easy

A/N: I know it took me forever to get this up and Im sorry. But hey ITS UP lol I hope you enjoy

Stolen Moment's

By: DarkAngels Whisper

Letting Go Isn't Always's Easy

A year passed since the affair started , They both knew what they were doing was wrong. Knew they should end it but it felt so right to them, well when they were together. But it didn't take long till the guilt passed and it seemed like second nature. But like all story's there's always something bound to happen and it did. Serena had taken her last exam and was leaving for Tokyo the next morning , She couldn't wait to get back home as soon as she walked into her apartment she picked up the phone and called Seiya's but he wasn't home she left a message and the dialed Darien's It rang a few time's and Serena almost choked when a female answered

" Hello " the female voice chimed from the other end of the line

" umm...Is this the Chiba home? " Serena asked not sure that she dialed the right number

" Yes it is May I ask who's calling? " she asked

" Serena...Is Darien Home? " Serena asked in a somber tone

" Yes hold on " Serena could hear the phone being put down and the female calling for Darien

" Hey Sere ...What's up " Darien asked sounding as if he were trying to sound calm but not doing a very good job at it His voice cracked slightly

" Who was that? " Serena asked a little up set

" ... um That was Rei a girl Seiya hooked me up with a few day's ago " Darien said softly

Serena didn't say anything at first She wasn't sure if she was pissed at the fact that Darien was dating somebody or the fact that she was upset at all Darien had every right to see any body he wanted and the right to do so openly

"Serena? " Darien asked kicking Serena out of her thought's

" Oh Sorry That's grate Darien im glad to hear that " Serena stated more of a lie than truth and Darien knew it He was shaking his head on the other end of the line

" Are you cool with that Serena? " He asked

" Yes Why wouldn't I Be? You have all the right in the world to have somebody Darien " Serena said with a small smile

" Yeah but..." He started but Serena cut him off " I'll be home around 5pm If You two want to join me and Seiya for dinner " She asked more or less trying to find a means to hang up

" Sure I'd like that " He said with a sad smile It was killing him He felt like he was betraying her some how

" Grate I'll talk to you then " Serena said and then hung up the phone sitting down on the sofa she simple stared at the wall

Darien cradled the phone and turned around to face Rei

"who's Serena? " Rei asked with a smile

" A friend...Seiya's girlfriend " Darien Stated and went into the kitchen

Rei followed " Why was she calling you? " She asked smirking

" See if Seiya was here " He stated flatly Rei just smiled and sat down at the table and watched Darien make a pot of Coffee

Serena walked through the apartment door and through down her bag. Seiya had a late meeting and wasn't able to pick her up so she took a cab and let herself in. She went right to the kitchen and make something to eat before taking a shower and relax for a while before dinner. She wasn't at all ready to meet Darien's girlfriend and wasn't ready to play the We're just friend's game either It was easy when it came to Seiya it was almost natural But this was different. She flopped down on the sofa and turned the TV on about an hour passed When the front door opened and Seiya walked through the door. Serena jumped up and through herself into his arms. He stood there a moment before hugging her back "Did you miss me that much? " He asked jokingly

She laughed pulling back " No I just need to get laid " She stated with a evil grin He laughed closing the door. " Took a shower with out me " He asked with a fake cry "Sure enough did Its you're turn you smell " she joked sitting back down on the sofa

He smiled through his shirt at her and walked into the bedroom to shower and get ready for their night out .

They walked into the restaurant and was greeted by Darien and a raven hair woman Serena forced a smile . She had to admit to herself that she was Hot. Seiya had good taste. She was friendly enough too. The night started off good for Serena but as time went by watching Darien with her started making her feel sick " So this is how Darien felt about me and Seiya " Serena thought to her self looking down at the table

After that night it became something of a group thing each Friday and Saturday They all would get together and go out to dinner or clubbing. And Darien and Rei seemed to be getting closer more steady. It had been a little over two months since Serena's return home from school and Her and Darien just stopped seeing each other in a more than friendly way. Serena didn't know what to think at first , she was upset and felt betrayed. But as time passed she started to get use to the fact that Her and Darien would never be the way they use to be. It still hurt every once in awhile when Darien would smile at her and a flash of something they did together would pass through her mind..

A year went by rather fast. Serena got a grate job and was busy She settled into her life well. She was over Darien. Happy that he was happy. And even when the day Darien asked Rei to marry him Serena smiled a real smile . Though deep inside it hurt a little , She still loved him very much and sometime's caught her self wishing that thing's could go back to the way it use to be but she shook the thought out of her head. She was happy with Seiya he was a good man who treated her like she should be treated.

You know the old saying Thing's are bound to happen ? Well It happened again to Serena. When She thought she was over Darien happy that He and Rei were getting married . Happy with her life, Her job, Even the fact that Her and Rei were almost like best friend's now . Life had to go and throw her a curve ball and throw her whole life off balance.

It was a Saturday there was nothing different about this Saturday than any other that came and went. That is until Serena was going to meet up with Darien and Rei for Dinner one night Seiya was out of town so it was just going to be the three of them. Serena knocked on Darien's door , He opened it and welcomed her in But right away noticed Rei wasn't home " Where's Rei " she asked sitting down at the kitchen table

"she had to go to her sister's house. Her and her ol' man had a big fight so its just gonna be me and you " he smiled

Butterflies formed in Serena's stomach They hadn't been alone together in so long she didn't know how to act. " Im...Sorry to hear that " Serena said in a small voice

Darien looked at her a moment simple just staring at her

" I've missed you " he stated sitting down next to her

Serena was dumbfounded she thought all feeling's for her he had were gone " I've missed you too" She said not meeting his eye's scared that if she did she'd wake up That what was starting to happen was a dream. Darien moved in closer softly placing his lip's to her's kissing her gently. " Im sorry , I tried to stop loving you. Tried to get over you and live my life happy with Rei But It was killing me " he said softly Serena didn't say anything she just stood up and wrapped her arm's around his neck and kissed him. Knowing full well that even though life is a bitch and had no idea what was gonna happen She knew in the end They were either gonna be happy or hurt But for him She was willing to risk all.

R & R please HEHE I love em'


	3. Love isnt Always easy

A/N: This is the last chapter to Stolen Moment's. I really hope you've enjoyed my Story and hope you read more to come Thanks so much heh don't forget to review

Stolen Moment's

By

DarkAngel's Whisper

Chapter: 3

Love itsnt always easy

Six months passed since that night at Darien's and though it didn't go any further than that. Thing's changed a lot . Darien and Serena became more open about their close friendship. Though to Seyia this was for the better he was happy that they were talking again but Rei on the other hand did not like it at all. At first she didn't say anything , but after a few weeks passed she began to pick fight's with Darien about it. Darien just brushed them off But soon it got worse. To the point Where Serena herself interjected and went off of Rei

" I don't know what you're problem is Rei but what ever it is you need to knock it off " Serena warned

" Shut Up Serena I know what you're doing " Rei said glaring at Serena

" Im not doing anything , You're causing un wanted problem's not only between me and Darien but between Seiya , Darien and myself Its not right " Serena stated

" Good I hope it does cause problem's between you three . The sooner Darien dumps his friendship with you two the better " Rei said with a smirk . Before Serena could think She brought her hand up slapping Rei hard across the face leaving a bright red mark. Rei didn't say anything at first she just stood there holding the side of her face ,

" How dare you hit me you little bitch " Rei said barley holding back her anger

" How dare you think you can just walk into Darien's Life and think you can pick who he hangs with and who he doesn't " Serena shot back

" His mine and if he wants to be with me he'll do as I say I don't want him around you " Rei stated flatly

" Try it see what happens" Serena said turning on her heel and walking out of the apartment

About three day's went by and Serena didn't hear anything about a big fight between the two and knew Rei hadn't said anything because Darien called the night before and asked if She and Seiya wanted to go out to dinner with him and Rei. Though Serena and Rei were the only one's who knew about their little fight Seiya agreed Saying it would do him some good to get out and do something other than work.

" You ready yet Serena " Seiya called from the living room

" Yep Just a minute " Serena called out

" Ok im ready " Serena said with a smile as she walked out of the bedroom in a slim black knee high cocktail dress Her hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and she wore light makeup

" You look grate " Seiya said wiping his mouth as if he were drooling . Serena slapped his arm playfully and then grabbed her bag

" Wow Serena you look grate " Darien smiled looking her up and down . Rei stood beside him glaring hatefully

"Darien Lets go get a drink from the bar " Seiya said leaving the two girl's alone

" I see you haven't had that little chat with Darien yet " Serena said grinning

" Not yet but trust me I will " Rei said walking away

Serena took a seat at their table and watched Darien and Seiya joke at the bar. She knew full well That Darien wouldn't Pick Rei over his friendship with Seiya They had been friend's since childhood. To be frank they were the only friend's . They both lost their family at a very young age and grew up in a home for children. A bond like that cant be broke just by being told to. Rei was a fool to think she could make Darien Choose Seiya or Her. Serena was so deep in thought that She didn't hear them walk up to the table. They sat down and jarred Serena from her thoughts

" where's Rei? " Darien asked looking Serena right in the eye's which always made her blush

" I..um..I think she went to the lady's room but im not sure " Serena said looking down at the floor

" No I didn't I went out side for some fresh air " Rei stated taking a seat next to Darien.

That whole night all Rei did was Glare. It wasn't until Darien spoke up about it after dinner

" why have you been so hateful towards Serena lately? " Darien asked as he sat down in his car

" Because I see the longing look's she give's you Darien. Its not right You're marring me She shouldn't be looking at you like that" Rei stated looking out the window

" Serena is like a sister to me nothing more and nothing less and she knew's that Beside's she's madly in love with Seiya " Darien said with a grin But inside he was torn apart by those words He wished so badly that it was He that Serena was with and not Seiya

" I know but it doesn't change the fact that she looks at you like that " Rei said now looking at Darien

" Drop it Rei. I don't want to hear you wine over nothing " Darien stated

" fine but I don't want you hanging around Serena alone any more " Rei ordered Darien Turned sharply towards Rei Making her jump slightly " Don't tell me who I can and can not see Rei The last time I checked I was my own boss and NOBODY and I mean no body is gonna start telling me what to do " Darien stated coldly as he stared Rei down making Rei shrink into the seat

" Take me home " Rei said crossing her arms over her chest

Darien walked into his apartment some time later fuming He couldn't bereave Rei had the nerve to tell him what to do. He throw his keys down on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa turning the TV on. He picked up the phone and muted the TV

" Hello "

" Hey Sere " Darien said softly

" Nothing what's up? You sound upset" Serena asked

" Me and Rei got into it She demanded me to stop being you're friend " He said anger flaring in his voice

" What Why? " She asked concerned

" I don't know probable because she's jealous " He said dryly

" Wanna go get a drink? " Serena asked

" What will Seiya say about that " He asked

" Nothing Hes asleep Meet me at the Café " Serena said and hung up.

Life Is funny when it come's to love. Even the most powerful people don't have any control over who they fall in love with and who they fall out of love with. Its something the heart only know's and will never share its reason's for Why

Not all story's are the same. You might be in love with some one now but that doesn't mean their you're soul mate. It could be the guy or girl next door for all you know Or it could very well be the person you're sleeping next to or just got home from a date with. Love is never easy and not all peaches and cream. Its hard and can some times be very painful. But it's also The most wonderful feeling in the world Something money can not buy Nothing that can be taken away If shared by both party's. Remember that nothing is ever as it seem's. This tale might seem wrong to some people. But to other's it's the understanding that their not alone in this world. That other people have gone through this.


End file.
